The song that change everything
by Psychic4you
Summary: Amy finally manage to ask Sonic out. When they finally date Sonic sings a song and everything isn't going to be the same. A (failed)request sonamy one-shot


Amy Rose a pink colored adult hedgehog that 21 years old and who's dressed in a red t-shirt and a red mini skirt that just above her knees in red with white stripes shoes walks around the city to go shopping on her own. Usually girls don't do that but she didn't find someone who wanted to join her today. At normal circumstance she would go to the mall with her best friend Cream. Cream is a light brown colored bunny with some brown stripes on her fur. Amy and Cream are best friend since kindergarten. When they were little they played together a lot, such as tea parties or playing being a mother taking care of a baby doll. Oh the good old times. Nowadays she's grown into a 15 years old teenager that's busy with her studies to be a pediatric nurse.

We go back to the sakura hedgehog that's looking at some clothes. That's what girls (mostly) loved to do, buying clothes, rings, ear bells, you name it. Besides the list in her head of things she wants to do today she's also constantly thinking about her crush Sonic. Yeah the bleu hedgehog who's the hero of the world and the one who'd saved her from his metallic version once when he trapped her. When they met it was love on first in her vision, to Sonic that wasn't the case at all. Ever since then she constantly chased him hoping he would answer her question for his love, because of it Sonic often got annoyed with her. However even though she could be a block on his leg, he never hated her.

That was when they were children/teenagers. Since Amy matured more she stopped chasing Sonic because she understood that he really didn't like that at all. It's a relief to Sonic when she did this, although he'd never admit it but he actually liked it when she following him.

Amy looked around more but didn't find anything that really interested her, so she just left the shop. Once outside she got on the street and walked on the foot way toward the park. While she got over to the park she looked around the city that's thanks to Sonic save from harm. She smiled knowing he's always there for everyone, only she wanted he could be spending more time with her.

'Oh Sonic…' she smiled while thinking about the bleu blur.

Continuing to walk down the sidewalk she arrived at the park 5 minutes later. The park that contained some trees and different kind of flowers separated from the people by a small knee-high fence. Only city workers have permission to go behind the small fence (even though others could do too but they would be punished for it). She looks around and sees teenagers laughing, someone reading a book. parents that are playing with their kids and a couple that are cuddling with each other.

Oh it hurts Amy to see others having the things she wants too, especially the couple that's cuddling each. Amy wishes to be cuddled to by Sonic. She also wish for a family with him but she'll probably never will. She continued to walk until she suddenly spotted someone she wouldn't have expected to see here: Sonic the hedgehog.

Her eyes widen open as her heart heat up by the moment she sees him. Right there he was in a sports outfit stretching himself. Without thinking she ran over to him.

'Sonic! Sonic!' She yelled toward the bleu hedgehog. He looked for where the sound came back from. When he wants to look in her direction he received a hug from his biggest fan girl. Of course she hugs him so tightly that he almost couldn't breath.

'Ack….Amy…' he manage to speak.

'I'm so glad to see you Sonic.' She squealed.

'Can't….*ack* breath…..' he replied

When she noticed that he actually couldn't breath she lets him go. The male hedgehog instantly grasped for air.

'Oh I'm so sorry Sonic…' she tries to apologize to her crush.

'You still didn't learn to control that, didn't you?' he asked her a bit annoyed.

'I really try too.' She said dropping her ears.

'Ah, it's okay. No hard feelings.' He responded with a smile to her.

'Thanks Sonic.' She smiled back at him.

'You're welcome Amy.' He speaks with his right thumb up.

'Sonic…' she wanted him to ask something.

'Yes Amy?' he still smiles at her.

'Euhm would you…. would you…. go out…..with me ….on a …..date?' she stuttered because she knew he wouldn't accept. She tried that enough in the past.

'You really aren't giving up on that aren't you?' He replied back to her.

'Okay, I know the answer…. Sorry for asking….' She dropped her ears even lower and turned around. It's impossible, he'll never go out with her … ever.

'I'll do it.' He replied.

'Yeah I know that, I'm sorry for… wait what?' she wanted to leave until she probably misunderstood him.

'I'll do it.' He repeated with a smile.

Amy couldn't believe her ears. Sonic is going out with her on a date? Is the world at it end? Because to her it seems as that, never she thought he would answer as that. She stood there looking shocked to him.

'Amy something wrong?' he asked her because she looked a bit creepy.

'I..I..I can't believe it… Sonic are you playing me?' She questioned a little mad.

'No Amy, I'll take you out. Promise.' He tries to reassure her but she's not convinced. According to many Sonic asked Amy out before (which he actually didn't), but didn't came.

'How do I know you'll come?' she gave him a look as she didn't trust him.

'Just be ready, I'll come pick you up at your house at 5pm, I've got to go now. See you tonight Amy.' He waved before blasting off. Amy tried to hold her skirt down because it would wave up and show everyone what kind of underwear she was wearing.

When the wind went down a bit she looked at the place Sonic once stood. Now it was an empty space. She was thinking on what he just said. Would he really take her out? Would he really give her a date? She knew how this would end and that's negative. Usually she'd be squealing that he finally wants to do something with her, but now? She isn't sure that it was the truth. For years she asked, no begged him for a date when they were younger. Never she got one, so why would he do now? Sure he maybe is an 24 year adult, still it's hardly noticeable because he still acts as the cocky hedgehog that he is when he was younger.

However, he had shown more affection toward her. Every time she truly needed him in the way of needing help, he was there for her. Then he showed a side of him that's mostly locked inside that bleu body of his. After thinking about her crush some more Amy decide to go home.

We see the pink girl at her rural house going to her bad room with a new underwear and bra. When she enters she stripped her clothed and threw it in a basket to wash out later. Placing her new bra and panty on the sink she started to strip herself from her clothes. Then she took of her clothes before entering the shower. Once inside she turned on a handle, water hits her body making it wet got on her. Her mind was still on something while the water dripped of her: Sonic's date. Even though it may have been hours ago since Sonic asked her out, she still doesn't knows if she wants to go on a date with him. A huge part of her said that she should make herself ready for Sonic and try to win his heart once and for all, another small part said she shouldn't do this effort because it will end in a massive disappointment. And sadly enough she agreed more with the part of not doing so much effort. After her body is wet enough she took the shampoo and let some soap slide into her hands. She scrubbed through her hair with soaping in her pink long quills. Finishing with her hair she turns on the water again to rinse the shampoo of her hair. When done turning down the water and taking her washcloth and put on some body gel. Then she rubs all over her body with it cleaning her body, after that she rinsed it off again.

Finally done with her shower she left her shower and took a towel to dry off her body. She put on her new white underwear, then putting on her bra. After cleaning her shower for 10 minutes she exist her bad room and got to her bedroom that contained a dressing inside. She opened the doors of the closet and it showed all of her clothes.

She looks first at a black dress and goes to her mirror nearby and place it in front of her. While the dress would be great on her, she didn't wanted to wear it. So she tossed it on her bed and looked back and the others she collected (and never wore once). Her eyes caught a red dress that has one glitter straps in frond and it split in two more on the back that wouldn't be covered up entirely as well.

The dress had a tear in the middle (just under her waist) that would expose one of her legs. Amy takes this one out and looked in the mirror with her behind. She smiled at herself that this would be the one she'll wear for their date (if that's going to happen). Placing her red dress on her bed she picked up the black one and hanged it back in her dressing. Also picking out some white high heels shoes that where open at the beginning so that her toes are visible.

Then she closed the doors of it and got back to her bed where the dress she'll wear lies. She picked it up and pulled it over her. Then putting on the shoes she looked one more time in the mirror and the way she looks is absolutely stunning.

'Wow, I never realized this dress would make me so … nice. Ah who I'm kidding… Sonic won't take me out. It a shame I'll have to put it back in my dressing again.' She thought to herself sadly.

She left her bedroom and got downstairs to her living room. Once entered she turned on the TV while waiting for Sonic. She zapped through different channels but none really caught her attention. Eventually after searching awhile she found a channel about a happy family. She watched the show and smiled, dreaming that it would be her and Sonic in that situation.

The show was over and Amy looked at her clock displaying 4:59pm. Sonic shall be here with her in a minute normally. She looked outside her window but didn't find a trace about the blue blur. She knew it… he stood her up. She did too much effort for him and this is how he repays her. She knew she'd fooled herself again in something that isn't going to happen in her lifetime. She clumsily walks to the stairs to go back to her chamber, strapping of her dress and cry in a little corner of her chamber. Before she got on her stairs, her doorbell ringed. Looking at the clock displaying 5pm her eyes widen. Could this be it? Could it be that Sonic is really behind that door? She got to her front door and put a hand on the handle.

'Sonic…. If this is not you… than I never forgive you this.' She thought to herself.

Pulling on the handle she opened her door and the one that is standing on the outside is the one she didn't expect! It's Sonic! Sonic stood there with in a vest that covered with a black suit and trousers holding a bouquet of flower. Amy's heart skipped a beat with the looks of him. Even in her fantasies he isn't as wonderful. Also him wearing a suit is really exceptionally considering he doesn't like wearing a suit because it slows him down in the thing loved the most: running.

'Oh my gohs, he's soooooo …attractive…' Amy thought to herself while still looking at him with adoring eyes. Don't get her wrong, she always considered Sonic attractive to her, but never she has seen her as this before. If he would ask her now on the spot if she would be his girlfriend, instantly she would say yes.

'Hello to you Amy.' He speaks to her, but Amy didn't replied yet because she was still checking him out.

'Amy?' He snapped with his fingers in front of her taking her back to the world.

'Oh Sonic… sorry… euhm hey.' She reply replied to him a bit embarrassed.

'Daydreaming?' he asked her.

'Sorry.' She apologized.

'It's okay.' He smiled to her. 'I got you some flowers, plucked them myself from different mountains.' He added while scratching the back of his head while presenting the flowers to her.

Amy took the bouquet as she sniffed in it. Indeed they came from the mountains because they contained a smell that only had when flourish in the mountains.

'Thank you Sonic, that's sweet coming from you.' she smiled at him warmly.

'Ah nothing special, I'm glad you like them.' He replied still smiling to her. 'So are you ready?' He asked her.

'I am Sonic, I can't wait for our first date.' She answered him looking at him. 'But let me put your flowers in a vase first. They look to good to let them die.' She said

'Okay sure.' He replied still smiling at her. Luckily she had an empty vase on her living table that she actually wanted to use to put flowers in but she seems to forget to buy some. Well no more looking at an empty vase no more. She placed Sonic's flowers into the vase and after that she returned to Sonic.

'Done.' She said to him.

'Well let's go then.' He replied to her.

'Uh huh.' She simply responded. Sonic took held out his hand and Amy put hers into his.

They walked toward Sonic's bleu sports car and Sonic opened the passengers door. Amy took a seat and once inside Sonic closed her door and got over to the driver's seat. Both of them strapping down their seatbelt and Sonic placed his key into the ignition and turned it side way to make the engine alive and driving on the open road toward their destination. Amy still couldn't believe it's actually happening. She's with Sonic on their first date! She looked at him while he kept his eyes focused on the road.

'So where are we going?' she asked breaking the silence between them.

'Somewhere you'll like.' He answered with a little smile still looking to the road. He wants to look at her but man can only do one thing at the time. So now he's focusing on the traffic.

'And where is that?' she questioned again hoping to have a little spoiler.

'You'll see.' He replies indicating he won't spoil a thing to her.

'Okay.' she said and after that stayed silence.

Sonic drives Amy somewhere outside the city toward a hill. Sonic parked just of the road near a hill. Amy wanted to get out the car but Sonic stopped her. He got out the car first and got over to Amy side and opened the door for her.

'My lady' he speaks as a gentleman with his hand again presenting to her. Amy smiled and took his hand and got out the car. Sonic pressed a button on his key that made the indicators flash 3 times showing it's locked. Sonic guided Amy toward the top of it where it showed her the beautiful sight of nature and the city. The view was absolutely stunning and she stood there in awe.

'Sonic it's beautiful.' She said smiling warmly to this view.

'Just as you Amy.' She replied smiling as well. When Amy heard him saying those words she blushed. Never in her life he said that.

'Sonic did you just said…' she looked at him with wide open eyes as heart beats hard on her chest.

'I did Amy, You are really beautiful. Especially in that dress of yours.' He looks warmly in her eyes.

'Sonic… oh Sonic… thank you so much.' She tries not to cry but her eyes became watery anyway. However no tear fell out of them.

'You're welcome Amy.' He replies so gently to her that she knew again why she loved him so much. Oh his voice, his looks, oh everything about him. This side is the one she wanted for the rest of her life.

Amy couldn't help herself and hugged him (not too tight). Muzzling her face on his vest. She loved him so much. If people would pass them now they would even think they are a couple already. After 2 minutes of hugging they broke apart.

'You know Amy. I'm really glad I'm with you.' He speaks to her.

'Me too Sonic, it's a dream coming true for me.' she replies warmly.

'Heheh, I believe that. Hey could you wait a minute? I'll have to get something from my car.' He asked her.

'Sure, I'll always wait for you.' she replied back.

Sonic smiled and went to his car. He opened the front (since his "trunk" is the engine) and took out his guitar. Yeah Sonic can play such an instrument. He has learned that when he was younger by himself. In the beginning he was horrible but after tons of practice he finally manage to play it. He went back to Amy who sat on the ground. When she sees him return she looked at him wondered.

'You play guitar?' She asked him when he was with her.

'Yeah, learned it when I was a child. Now I still play sometimes, but I prefer an electric over a normal one.' He answers her.

'I never knew that.' She replied innocent.

'Because I never told you guys that. I don't share all my secrets you know.' He winks at her. It made her blush.

'You ready for it Amy?' he questioned her with a smile.

'I can't wait for it. Please play Sonic.' She almost begged him. Sonic grinned before sitting right in front of her.

Sonic started to play the song **Far Away **from **Nickelback**. When Amy hears the beginning the words he's singing her heart skipped a beat. The wonderful guitar guided Sonic to sing the words precisely with the melody. Hearing that he supposed to know that he shouldn't have let her wait made her melt for him, and that's just the beginning. When Sonic started the refrain her eyes got drenched in water as one escaped her eye, also those words went through her heart and soul. It confirmed the mystery she always hoped would be reality. Oh she fell in love with this song so much!

Sonic sings the next strophes as he would ask her for a dance. Oh yes! She wants to dance with him so much now. And the more words he sings, the more she falls in love with him.

Sonic sings the refrain again as now her eyes let go tears of happiness from the words she hoped to hear ever from him. For far too long she waited for those few words and he sings them as he really means.

Then he repeated a few time far away and soon he sings some strophes before getting back to the refrain again. Amy wanted to jump on him so badly now and kiss him, the only thing that stopped her from doing so was that he kept singing and the fact

Slowly Sonic got on the end and looked in her eyes as he finish the song with loving eyes.

'Oooohhh Sonic I loved it! I loved it so much!' She jumped on him hugging still crying out of happiness.

'It's my pleasure Amy.' He stroked her hair.

'Did you… mean those … words?' she questioned softly. It would break her heart if he didn't. Those words meant the world to her. If he only singed them to make her feel better she'll hate him.

'I do, every word of it.' He replied. Finally! Sonic confirmed what the thing that she always knew would happen. Sonic fell in love with her!

'Sonnnniiiiccc, I love you…. I love you…. I love you…. I love yoooouuuuuuuu.' She screamed out her the air of her longs. Amy finally captured his heart. The journey for it was intense but she did it in the end.

'Me too Amy, Me too.' He look at her with warm eyes filling the empty place she always had in her life.

Amy then couldn't help herself, she started to close her eyes as she leaned in. Sonic knew what she did and did the same. When their lips finally encountered with each other it first starts as one small kiss. But after that a second one followed that was a bit longer until they came to the one that didn't took them apart. Sonic and Amy's kiss became so intense they didn't part. The passion and love they had cannot be said with words. Amy finally get the thing she wanted for so long.

They kissed each other until they felt they needed some air into their longs and that's the only reason they broke their kiss. Both panting a bit before smashing their lips back to each other.

The kiss lasted for 5 minutes until they split up again. Amy let her head on Sonic's chest closing her eyes still enjoying the wonderful feeling she faced.

Night was taking over the world as it started to become a bit cold outside.

'Amy, it's getting late, I think I'll better drive you home.' Sonic stated.

'Will you stay with me?' she asked him hoping he would give in.

'Of course.' He answers and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

They both started to get up and walked back with Sonic's hand around her waist and her head lies on his shoulder to his car. Sonic unlocked his car with his key as the indicators flashed again. Sonic gently placed Amy on the passages seat and got over to the driver's seat. Sonic placed his key into the ignition and turned it to start the engine. Sonic drive on the open road again as Amy placed her hand on his. They spoke sweet words to each other while going toward Amy's house. When they arrived Sonic turned off the engine and got over to the side of Amy where she was smiling at him for again helping her getting out his car as the gentleman he is. Sonic guided Amy to the front door and she unlocked her front door.

'Please stay Sonic.' she begged

Sonic smiled. 'I will.' He added.

Sonic got inside Amy's house as they both started to kiss again. The door got closed as they continued their actions. This is the st art of a wonderful relationship. Sonic loved Amy as much as she loved him. Finally they have found each other.

* * *

**A request story for someone. I know you've asked a lemon and this isn't one.**

**Sorry I just didn't as feeling to write lemon it this.**

**Forgive me**


End file.
